


Miscommunication

by Braangster



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Transgender, uhhh it's afab trans marius and cis boy cosette so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/pseuds/Braangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, there was hardly anything that could bother Marius. Especially when he's head-over-heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> So this story features afab trans Marius and cisboy Cosette!!! It was written for decourf on tumblr. :^) Enjoy!

When Marius tells Courfeyrac about his girlfriend, the other man just blinks. “There is a woman interested in you, and you haven’t even told me until now? Her name is Cosette, you say?" he asks slowly. “And she lives with her father?"  


Marius nods enthusiastically. “Yes, and she truly likes me! We are going out tonight, at 7. This will be our 6th date, and I would like to look nicer than usual. Would you help me choose something to wear?" When Courfeyrac nods, Marius is ecstatic. “Oh, thank you!"  


Courfeyrac can only hold down a fit of laughter. “Alright, then, we should go get you something now, seeing that it’s already 6:30. Do you have any preference of clothes? Does your girlfriend?"  


Marius shakes his head. “I doubt that she would care too much about what I am to wear, but I would prefer to look nice. I have been alternating between the two same outfits these past few dates, but tonight feels special."  


Courfeyrac grins and rests a hand on Marius’ shoulder. “I will let you borrow something of mine, if you would like. They may not be as…fitted to your body as they are to mine," he says quietly, running his eyes up and down Marius (who folds his hands over his chest protectively and scowls at his friend), “but I do believe they will be quite comfortable. Follow me."  


As Marius lets himself be led into Courfeyrac’s room, he fumbles nervously with the hem of his shirt. Dates always gave him a nervous, sinking feeling in his stomach, even though he was sure Cosette was the one for him.  


***  


"Are you alright?" Cosette asks as they ate.  


Marius shakes himself out of his trance and notices that Cosette’s head is cocked to the side, and her eyes wide with worry. She looks adorable. “Yes," he says with a nod, “You are just such a beautiful lady."  


Cosette blinks in confusion, then her eyes widen. “Oh. Oh my!" She begins to giggle profusely.  


As he looks at her in confusion, Marius tugs at his shirt collar nervously. What had he done wrong this time? “Uh, I’m…sorry?" he tries, trying his best to smile at Cosette.  


"Oh, oh, I’m sorry," Cosette apologizes. She takes a deep breath. “It’s just that, the thing is, I’m not a girl."  


Marius freezes and stares at her. “You…what?"  


Cosette blushes and looked down at her hands, her grin faltering. “I am not a girl. I’m sorry if I led you on. You see, I’ve never quite been interested in any of your traditional “men’s" stuff. I do prefer my long hair and dresses, but yes, I am a boy. I did not realize that you thought otherwise." She (no, he, Marius reminds himself) shifts uncomfortably. “You may leave now, if you’d like. I’m sorry."  


Marius lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. “Oh, my goodness. I was worried you were breaking up with me," he mutters. He looks down at his own hands for a minute as they twitch with uncertainty before reaching across the table and taking a hold of Cosette’s. “Don’t fret, my dear. I am not leaving. I am not mad, either."  


Cosette cocks his head to the side, but his mouth begins to quirk up again (but he doesn’t quite let it, in fear of getting his hopes up). “You’re not leaving me. But why?"  
Marius shifts his weight slowly. “Cosette, I am…a boy too, yes. You know that, of course. But, you see…I was not…born a man. My body has betrayed me in that it is the body of a woman, but I am not a woman. I did not wish to lie to you about it or anything, but…it’s been hard."  


Cosette tightens his grip on Marius’ hand with a smile. “Do not apologize. I understand completely. I would never have guessed, though. Which is good, yes!"  


Marius blushes.  


"You are a very handsome man," Cosette purrs, lowering his voice. “And do not let anyone convince you otherwise." He straightens his back and looks around. “Well, since we are done, would you like to go? We can walk in the park."  


Marius nods eagerly (a little too eagerly, he realizes, but there’s not much he can do about that) and hooks arms with Cosette. “Of course, my love."


End file.
